eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Byzel
Missing In Action Byzel has not been seen in well over a month and no one has heard anything from him. Until further notice, he has now retired from his sysop position. 15:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) New Users Heya! If you ever feel like putting that huge collection of links on a new user's page (I normally try to. :]) feel free to . The B will add your signature, and you feel like editing the template, you can put a custom message in the top block as well. Ello! Holas. :) I'm Nuilvian and, as I'm sure you know, I'm currently the only active administrator on this wiki. However, I just figured I'd stop by and say keep up the good work -- the majority of information on this wiki is due to two or three members -- one of which is you. :) Your content has been superb and I would like to give you my heartfelt thanks for your contributions. I would like to ask you to join me in the administrative half of this Wiki. For now, this will just enable many features which should make the wiki easier to edit such as uploading multiple files or protecting pages. I realize also that I won't always be here every second of every day to take care of everyones' requests and would like to know that, if I walk out the door tomorrow morning to be smitten by a soccer ball-sized meteoroid, someone else will be here who can take care of people. :) Later, when or if a larger userbase is established, the role of an administrator will naturally grow, and others may be promoted to take care of various jobs. For now, though, I'd like to keep it down to two or three. Rather than having a request page like some wikis, I would prefer that the administration be by invite only -- in fact, to make a request would, in my opinion, be a good sign that a user just wants the title, not the responsibility. Either way, feel free to respond here. (I'd say by email or otherwise, but a public record is nice for this kind of thing. :] ) Yours, etc. 00:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have thought about it for a whilde and i will give it a try, there is much todo :) i did want to create a template for items and redo the armor section. since i finally have the 2 tools i needed. --Byzel 21:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. :( You are now an administrator of Earth Eternal Wiki, enjoy! :] You may check for full list of what you can do now, and some new features are at your disposal (in bold on ). See you around, 02:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) contact respond My In game name is Random Guy and I play at Earthrise 3 if that matters :S Ive noticed that our edits usually collide with the others. It would be great to know your ign and when your going to edit :D --Mushroom mushroom 17:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Great I will have hard to get in the next days. One of my family´s computer crashed. --Mushroom mushroom /♦ 17:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC)